The Ultimate Guide to Annoyance!
by Chris101
Summary: The many ways to annoy the characters of Avatar. Characters Annoyed:Zuko,Mai,Sokka,Azula
1. Zuko

**How to Annoy Zuko: Angsty Prince of the Fire Nation**

**Disclaimer: I own ****Nothing****!!!!!!!!one111111111!!!1one1!!!!!!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tell Iroh he needs help with girls.

Tell Mai he prefers Ty Lee and they will be in his room.

Tell Ty Lee and Zuko to go to his room. **SEPRATELY**

Throw a rock a Toph and blame it on Zuko, or Vice Versa.

Shave his head in his sleep and right on the back "Cue Ball"

Cover his clothes with peanut butter.

Convince everyone to wear make-up over their eye to make it look like a certain scar.

Put a blue arrow on his forehead.

Steal **ALL** of his clothes and towels while he is bathing and give him one outfit that belongs to Ty Lee, Mai, or Azula.

Make sure Azula, Mai and Ty Lee see him in said outfit.

Pour warm water on his crotch while he is sleeping.

Cut off Azula's top-knot and blame it on Zuko.

Put a turtle-duck in his pants, preferable while he is in them.

Convince Iroh to give Zuko the "Sex Talk"

Put 24 teabags in Zuko's bath.

Scream "Angst!" and point to Zuko every time he tries to talk.

Wear his Blue Spirit mask as a cup.

Get him to wear the mask before telling him what you did to it.

Steal Sokka's boomerang and blame it on Zuko.

Tell Sokka that Zutara is canon.

Throw random things at him.

Get Ty lee drunk and lock Zuko in the same room as her.

Call him "Lee" every chance you get.

Set fire to Zuko's ponytail.

Get Azula drunk and lock Zuko in the same room as her.

Complain about his Daddy issues in his face.

Were an Ozai mask and call him "Son".

Give him an Ozai sock puppet and call it his new Daddy.


	2. Mai

**The Ultimate Guide to Annoyance**

**Chapter ****2: How to Annoy Mai: Master of All-Things-Sharp-and-Pointy**

**Disclaimer: ****All your**** base belongs to Me****, but Avatar doesn't.**

**A/N: **Mai was a lot harder than I thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Complain about how boring it is being bored.

Have random giggle fits around her.

Tell her Zutara is canon.

Read her Ty Luko fanfiction.

Dye her clothes pink.

Replace all her outfits with Ty Lee's.

Put an apple on her head.

Yawn very loudly every time she talks.

Wake her up every time she falls asleep to ask her a question about life.

Poke her. Repeatedly.

Ask why she doesn't have breast.

Cut off her pony tail/bun hair things. I don't know what they are.

Wear them and declare yourself the master of all things sharp and pointy.

Set them on fire.

Get Iroh to talk to her about Zuko.

Steal all of her stilettos.

Put them in your pants.

Hit on her using lots of sexual innuendo.

Tell her about your day, with excruciating amounts of detail.

Tell her your shipping preference and every detail why you support it.

Shout "Pink" every 5 seconds

Get Ty Lee drunk and lock Mai in the same room as her.

Complain about everything.


	3. Sokka

**How to Annoy Sokka: the Pony-tailed Boomerang Guy**

**Disclaimer: **Blagh, blagh, blagh, I don't own Avatar.

see "Cave of Two Lovers"

see "Bitter Work"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Call him ponytail every time you talk to him or about him.

Say everything is caused by magic.

Make fun of his haiku skills.

Make fun of him because he has haiku skills.

When fishing, ask if he has any fishing hooks "in" him.

Constantly sing songs about Sokka.

Invite Chong and the other Nomads to sing with you.

Pull his "Ponytail" to get his attention.

Pull it just for the hell of it.

Offer him a plate of meat for dinner and then eat all of it in his face.

Ignore everything he says.

Ask him really stupid questions all the time.

Ask him questions that you know he can't answer.

Use his boomerang as a back scratcher.

Put super glue on his hands while he is asleep.

Glue random things to him, while you at it.

Steal his pants.

Cut off his wolf-tail.

Put Foo-Foo-Cuddely-Poo on his stomach while is asleep.

Lock him, Suki and Ty Lee in the same room.

Shout random things whenever he talks.

Pour a bucket of Appa spit on him to wake him up in the middle of the night and ask him a stupid question.

Look at the moon and ask, "Have you ever wanted to sleep with the moon?"

Read him Zukka fanfiction.

Show him pictures of Zukka Fan art.


	4. Azula

**How to Annoy Azula: Crazy-Ass-Psycho-Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AtLA or any of its characters or plot ideas. I also don't own Darth Vader, Star Wars or any of its character's or plot ideas, I don't own John Williams or any of his work. I don't own the Imperial March, although it would be awesome if I did.

**A/N: **just so you know, "The Imperial March" is the theme song for Darth Vader.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walk behind her every where she goes, singing the Imperial March.

Whenever she does or say something mean to someone say to them (loud enough so Azula hears) "She didn't mean it. She's just on her period".

Paint a scar on her eye while she is asleep.

Ask her why her forehead is so huge.

Ask her if she wears armor all the time so no one will notice that her boobs are smaller than Ty Lee's.

Offer her Midol whenever she starts to show her temper.

Use a pirate accent whenever you are on a ship with her.

Read her Azuko fanfiction to her every night before she goes to bed.

Show her Azuko Fanart.

Hit on her. A lot.

Steal her crown/ Top knot thingy.

Yell random things when she talks.

Ask if she ever slept with Zhao.

Ask if she ever wanted to.

Ask her what she thinks about Sokkla.

Tell Ty Lee that Azula is hitting on Sokka.

Whenever she enters a room, yell "I present to you Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and Crazy-Ass-Psycho-Bitch"

Cut off her bangs.

Wear them as sideburns.

Paint a huge a picture of Zuko's face on her ceiling.

Randomly poke through the day,

Tell her that Azulaang (Or any Azula pairing of your choosing) is Canon.

Only talk in Azula Quotes.

Go through every door before her and hold it closed.

Draw horns on her enormous forehead.


End file.
